horton hears a who: jojo, a new friend or lover?
by jojoluver369
Summary: Jojos starting high school and as usual is getting picked on but then he meets Elizza Zarrena otherwise known as E.Z. does she change a part of jojos life... or brake it...?please review!My chapters are short so dont worry! it wont take you 4ever!I promis
1. 1st day of high school

Chapter 1: 1st Day Of School

Chapter 1: 1st Day Of School

Jojo entered the huge school; it was so much bigger than his middle school. But now he was about to start the 9th grade, high school at WhoVille High. Other kids around him were all doing the same thing ,he could tell, they were all looking around and thinking. Jojo started walking to the office to pick up his schedule. Luckily the office was right in front of the school or else it would have taken him FOREVER to find it.

Jojo went to the office. A teacher with light purple hair and dark and light pink fur noticed him and said, "Can I help you dear?" Jojo handed the teacher, who's name was 'Mrs. Owell', a registration form saying 'Jonathon-Jordan O'Malley' at the top. Mrs. Owell smiled and said, " Well look who we have here, the mayors son," she handed him a form with his classes on it and his locker number with combination. Jojo nodded his head a little as if to say thanks.

He walked rows and rows of lockers until he found his '150'. Jojo held his backpack on his right shoulder while putting in his combination. When he opened his locker it was all empty except for a tiny mirror on the door. Jojo thought probably the Who, who had this locker before him was a girl and the mirror could now not come off.

Jojo took some f his new textbooks of basic subjects out of his backpack and placed them into his new locker. After he was done organizing his locker he looked at his schedule.

1st period: English

Jojo looked at the clock a little bit above his locker, it read 8:28 a.m.. English was at 8:30 a.m. He needed to find his class quick. Luckily his dad gave him a map of the school. Jojo walked into his English class right on time. He chose a seat in the left-hand corner, front row right by the door. Jojo looked around the classroom; there were a lot of students. A teacher walked into the classroom and said, " Whoot! Sorry I'm late, now my name is Mrs.seep," some people said hi and others just sat there.

" Okay then I'm gonna take roll so when I call your name say 'here' okay…,"

" Ana Solt," " Here! She said in a cheerful voice.

"Carlos Rigen," "here,"

" Elizza-Zarrena Ossyl," "Here," she said in a casual calm voice.

Jojo was now thinking about her name, it was unusual, unique, different. As the teacher kept reading off names he was thinking about the name, he also didn't hear his name.

" Jonathon-Jordan O'Malley" instead of saying anything Jojo raised hiss hand. When he did this and didn't say 'here' people were starring at him. Mrs. seep seemed a little shocked herself, but kept on going. Jojo could now feel all eyes on him and he did not like the feeling of it. It was uncomfortable. And that's when it happened


	2. misunderstood

Chapter 2: Misunderstood

Chapter 2: Misunderstood

Jojo dropped a pencil so he stood up to get it and that's when everybody realized the colors he was wearing, how he looked compared to everyone else who was all colorful. When Mrs. Seep left the room to make copies of their assignments. People started talking, A LOT! Then some boy who came up to him and asked, " Are you emo?" Jojo looked up and shook his head with a confused look on his face. When Elizza-Zarrena, otherwise known as E.Z. heard this she focused her attention on Jojo and the other Who boy.

" Then are you Goth?" asked the boy.

Jojo shook his head again with a little annoyed look on his face now. " But your wearing black and gray," said the boy. Jojo shrugged as to say 'so'. " Dude why don't you talk?" Jojo looked down. " Man you_ are _emo!" Other kids started to say, " _Hey emo_," or " _look at that emo_," " THAT'S ENOUGH GUYS." Jojo picked his head up and saw the girl who stuck up for him. It was E.Z. At that moment everyone fell silent and Mrs. Seep walked into the room. " Wow! What a good class I have," she said.


	3. elizza zarrena

Chapter 3: Elizza-Zarrena (E

Chapter 3: Elizza-Zarrena (E.Z.)

After 1st period Jojo was at his locker organizing a bit. He looked at the mirror and studied himself. Did he really look emo? His thoughts were interrupted when someone said, "hi," Jojo jumped up startled and turned around it was E.Z. He raised his hand a bit and just stared at her. She had blue hair with one black streak in it. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped shirt and a white skirt with a chain belt. Her skin color or fur color was light blue and white. "Sorry about what happened in English today, some people just judge a person by their looks, dumb huh?" Jojo nodded. He still didn't understand why she was talking to _him_. He saw her before school started with a large group of kids. She _was_ popular. But again why was she talking to him? And again she interrupted his thoughts.

" So what's your next class?" Jojo looked at his schedule and pointed to 'Whostery;' E.Z. pulled out her schedule and showed it to Jojo. Her next class was as well 'Whostery'.

" Well wanna be my partner?" Jojo looked up with a confused look on his face. " I mean in Whostery theres tables for twos so yeah?" Jojo thought about it but shrugged to say sure. E.Z. smiled " Lets gothen," she said. Jojo grabbed his book, closed his locker and showed E.Z. were the class was. When they got in the class they chose the back table in the corner. " So Jonathen-Jordon," but before E.Z. went on, Jojo pointed at his folder wich said 'Jojo' on it. "Oh, so you go by Jojo?" He nodded. "Okay then Jojo, huh, I like how that sounds." Jojo didn't know what but something made him smile a bit. "Hey look, theres a smile," E.Z. said laughing but in a good way.


	4. lunch

Chapter 4: Lunch

Chapter 4: Lunch

2nd period went okay but E.Z. wasn't in his 3rd or 4th period. Wich in those periods more and more people started calling him 'emo' or 'goth'. Right before lunch, Jojo was putting away some of his uneeded textbooks. He looked up at the clock, it was 3 minutes since 4th period got out. Jojo raised his hand a bit as if to say hi to someone but he didn't turn away from his locker. In a few seconds... "How did you know it was me?" asked E.Z. Jojo shrugged but he knew it was E.Z. because after evry period so far, it took her about 3 minutes to get to his locker and talk to him. But Jojo didn't know how to explain it so he just pointed to the mirror. "Oh, well anywho, have lunch with me," This time Jojo was shocked E.Z. had** A LOT** of friends that she could have sat with but she chose him. Jojo just looked at her curiously and confused a bit. "Well," she started to say, "You seem really nice and you listen to me when i'm talking to you and I could **TELL **that you are," Jojo felt kind of happy about that. He nodded with a smirk on his face. "I'll meet you there okay? I just need to get something from my locker," jojo nodded as he watched her run to her locker. Jojo closed his own locker and headed to the cafeteria.

Jojo picked a table in the back and pulled out his lunch, but didn't eat it just yet. He was waiting for E.Z. She came in the next 2 minutes with a black notebook in her hand. "Hey," thats when E.Z. realized Jojo's lunch was out but not even eaten, not one bite. "Did you wait for me?" E.Z asked a little shocked. Jojo nodded. "Awww, well thanks but you didn't have to." Jojo nodded again. E.Z. took a seat across from Jojo and took her lunch out. then she took out 2 whocakes, oh how Jojo **LOVED** whocakes. He stared at one and looked confused when she handed it to him. "Eat it, their homemade," jojo took a bite and chewed slowly, it was so delicious. He looked up at E.Z. she was writting something in the notebook. She looked up at him, smiled and handed him the notebook. It said:

Hi!

It took Jojo a few seconds to realize what she was doing, he took out a pencil from his backpack and wrote

Hi and handed it back to her.

E.Z.: so how come you don't talk?

Jojo: I dont know i've always bin like this.

E.Z.: are you sure?

Jojo: no.

Jojo didn't want to lie to E.Z. because she was almost the only one here who didn't call him 'emo' or 'goth'.

E.Z.: so then why don't you talk?

Jojo: huh.. my dad

E.Z.: your dad? Isn't he the mayor?

Jojo: yup

E.Z.: what does that have to do with you?

Jojo: I don't want to disapoint him, hes always saying that im going to become a great mayor someday, but I don't want want to be mayor I want to be an inventor

E.Z.: oh so you don't want to disapoint him?

Jojo nodded and closed the notebook and handed it back to E.Z. She understood and they ate their lunches together.


	5. the walkconfused

The rest of the day just got worst and worst

The rest of the day just got worst and worst. More people made fun of him as usual. When school was over Jojo got his books from his locker and started to walk home. After he was 10 feet away from the school Jojo heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw E.Z. running toward him. He waited for her, once she caught up with him Jojo just stared at her. He had a habit of doing that as well as rolling his eyes.

"Hey, can I walk home with you?" Jojo got confused every time he talked to E.Z. she always shocked him a little. Jojo nodded and they started to walk. Jojo was getting use to E.Z. and when she said "Are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" Jojo thought for a few seconds and then said, "Not really," E.Z. stopped in her tracks with her jaw wide open. Jojo kept on walking but when he realized she was no longer besides him, he turned around and waited. E.Z. ran up to him and confused said, "you talked!" Jojo nodded then smiled. E.Z. started to laugh a little and nudged him a little. They kept on walking smiling.

When Jojo got home his mom and one of his sisters were outside getting the whopaper.

"Bye Jojo," said E.Z. waving and smiling. Jojo was going to say bye but when he saw his mom he just waved bye with his usual frown on his face. E.Z. understood so she started to run home. Jojo turned around and started to walk up the stairs to the front door. "Who was that sweetheart?" asked his mom Sally O'Malley. Jojo raised his eyebrows at her and had a straight face. "Is she a friend?" Jojo nodded silently. "Or is she a GIRLFRIEND!" squealed one of his little sisters. Jojo glared at her and she immediately shut her mouth. He walked into the house and headed toward his room. On his way there he was thinking about what his sister had said. He never pictured E.Z. as his 'girlfriend'. Did other people think that? I mean she talked to him ALL day, they had lunch together, they were partners in whostery. And she stood up for him. When NO ONE else did. He had a strange feeling now one he never had before or at least since the day his youngest sister was born, Heady, but this time it was stronger, warmer.


	6. The song meeting Joja

Jojo went to his room, grabbed his notebook and started writing:

Jojo went to his room, grabbed his notebook and started writing:

" I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul"

Jojo stopped and looked at the paper he had just written on he liked how it sounded and kept writing.

"You're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul"

"Jojo," someone was knocking on his door he opened it and found one of his little sisters, Joyeela-Janice. Jojo had A LOT of sisters but he could remember every single one. Though Joyeela-Janice was different, she was quiet but not like Jojo. She talked but not as much as his other 95 sisters. Joyeela-Janice was 11 years old and in the 6th grade. "Jojo," she said again. "I need your help," Jojo shrugged and nodded a bit. "thanks I'll be right back," Jojo went back to his bed and started writing again:

"I know that you are something special, to you I'd be, alays faithful I want to be what you always needed then I hope you see the heart in me,"

While Jojo was writing this he was also singing a bit. Well no one in the household knew except for Joyeela-Janice that there was a secret passageway from her bed to Jojo's room. In the passageway there was a candle where when you pulled it, it made a whole and you could see Jojo's room. Jojo was singing and writing.

"I don't want another pretty face I don't want just any one to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul, you're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul,"

Joyeela-Janice did this often and always loved Jojo's songs. They were unique. But she never told anyone about them. Joyeela saw his brother different than a lot of people. She loved him and thought she should start showing it more. Joyeela-Janice had something very similar to her brothers name. They called him Jojo and they called her Joja. She liked 'Jojo' better than calling him Jonathon-Jordan.

"You're beautiful soul yeah, you might need time to think it over but im just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance I will never make you try c'mon lets try I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul you're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul,"

Joja was really liking the song and started to pick up some of the lyrics.

"Am I crazy for wanting you baby do you think you could love me to there is nothing left to hide, I don't want another pretty face I don't want just any one to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul you're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul yeahh!!"

Jojo looked at the paper and smiled and put it in his folder. Jojo was wondering were Joja was. Joja watched Jojo and smiled, then she realized she needed to get there quick, he probably wondering were she was. In a few seconds she was at his door again. Jojo turned around and was startled when he saw Joja out of breath standing in his doorway. "He stared at her out of habit. "Ummm… Jojo," she started to say. "I REALLY need your help," she cried. Jojo looked around and got the feeling that Joja wanted to talk to him privately.


	7. Jojo EZ what?

Jojo closed his door, sat on his bed and patted the seat next to him

Jojo closed his door, sat on his bed and patted the seat next to him. Joja went to the bed and sat next to Jojo. "Umm… well you see, you know how today was the 1st day of school, well there's this boy who started to talk to me and we kinda bonded and now when I'm around him, I have a weird feeling, but its warm," Joja looked up at her brother who had a confused look on his face. "He then looked at his sister. "Why did you come to me?" he asked in a small faint voice. Joja, not surprised at all for hearing him talk, was thinking. Jojo liked that about Joja how she was never shocked of hearing him talk.

"Well you're the oldest so I thought you've had this experience before." Now Jojo was surprised. He looked around his room to make sure NO ONE was listening. "Well not really, well I'm not sure," Jojo started telling Joja about his day and about the teasing and how E.Z. stood up for him. Then he started talking about E.Z. and how he got a strange feeling. Joja listened carefully, confusingly, happily and sadly. When Jojo was finished he paused for a minute then said very quietly, "I think I like her," Now this made Joja's jaw drop. He turned to her and looked at her hopelessly. Joja smiled it looked like she was going to help _him_ this time.

"Dinner!" yelled Sally. 95 girls all ran into their seats. Ned sat in his own seat, Sally was serving the dinner when she realized 2 seats were empty. "Sweetheart, who's missing?" Ned looked around and said, "Jojo and Joja?" Ned said confusingly. Usually it was just Jojo, he was always a little late. But never Joja.

"Well Jojo we should go down to dinner," Jojo nodded. "Oh and by the way nice song," Jojo stopped and watched hiss sister walk out of his room singing _his _song! But Jojo couldn't think of that now. Jojo and Joja appeared at the dinner table and took their seats. "So what's up girls and guy," Ned said. One of Jojo's sister stood on her seat and shouted, "Jojo's got a GIRLFRIEND!!" Jojo glared at her again but this time she just smirked. "A GIRLFRIEND!?" Ned started choking on his who-ken (chicken) Sally started patting him on the back and he calmed down. After regaining back to his normal self, Ned turned to Jojo and asked "You have a girlfriend?" Jojo shook his head rapidly. "uhh… sweetheart," Ned turned to Sally, "Maybe it's NOT his girlfriend but Jojo came home today with a new friend he met at school. Her name is is oh wait. Jojo what's her name?" Jojo looked at his mother and was thankful when Joja said, "Elizza Zarrena, but she goes by E.Z.," When no one else was looking Jojo gave a smile to his sister and patted her head. Jojo felt happy.

Okay so now im gonna move the story to E.Z. for now please review!!

Whoa the 1st day of high school was long. But at least I met someone new, his name is Jojo. E.Z. was packing some textbooks in her backpack she was getting ready to go to her 2nd day of high school. When all her books were in her pack she went over to her bookshelf and pulled out the black notebook that now had written on the front 'Jojo's and E.Z.'s Communication Book' E.Z. figured that everyday at lunch that's when she'll write to him. E.Z. didn't want Jojo to completely stand out so she pulled out a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a purple skirt, and her chain belt. "_**Elzy**_!" That was E.Z.'s little sister. She had a 7 yr. Old sister and a 11 year old brother. "_**Elz**_!" Now that was her mom. "Coming!" E.Z. walked out the front door giving her mom a hug and started walking to Jojo's house. After she was 5 feet away from her house her mom called out, "Hun, were are you going? The short way to school is the opposite direction your going." "Oh ya, hey mom school doesn't start for another 45 minutes so I was going to pick up a friend and walk the long way like he does." "Ooooo Elzy's has a boyfriend," said her little brother T.J. E.Z. shot him a look and he shut up. "Well Hun let me drop you off and then you could walk Kay?" E.Z. shrugged and got in the car. She was thinking on what her brother had said. Jojo wasn't her _boyfriend. Did other people think that? _Questions were pondering her mind. When they got to Jojo's house she said bye to her mom and walked to the front door. "Ding Dong," Joja answered the door and smiled. "Are you E.Z.?" "ya," "Hi I'm Joja," she said in a soft voice. E.Z. smiled at her and was studying her. She looked **A LOT** like Jojo, and her name was Joja. Joja was dark brown and white and had very dark brown hair that past her shoulders. She had a face like Jojo's with the same big brownish/reddish/blackish eyes. Mr. And Mrs. O'Malley came to the front door. "Hi I'm Ned O'Malley and this is my wife Sally," "Hi I'm E.Z.," "Well nice to meet you E.Z.," said Sally.

Jojo was in his room grabbing his backpack when Joja came in his room and said "E.Z.'s here!" Jojo quickly ran down stairs grabbed his lunch and headed toward the door were his parents were?? When Jojo saw E.Z. he was puzzled she looked different today the same but different. There was like a glow around her. When E.Z. saw Jojo she didn't say anything but now she really noticed how cute Jojo was. But she shook her head. "Ummm… hi Jojo" His parents turned around and looked at him. He raised his hand as a 'hi' and walked out the door. "See you tonight sweetheart," called his mom. "Jojo! Wait!" Jojo turned around and saw Joja running toward him with a notebook, _**his**_ notebook, his _**invention **_notebook. He grabbed it from her and she smiled. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her head and started to walk again.


	8. EZ introuble!

After they were a block away form the O'Malley's household, E

After they were a block away form the O'Malley's household, E.Z. started to talk. "So what's up?" Jojo shook his head then looked at her. "Oh me not so much either," said E.Z. Jojo thought it was pretty amazing that she could understand him so well, with his silent ways. Jojo noticed that E.Z. was wearing a BLACK shirt. He wondered why. I mean he didn't think she looked bad in it but, why BLACK? On their way to school Jojo kept looking at her she looked so different today. Then the questions started to come in his head again. _**Why is she with me? Why did she pick **__**me **__**to walk to school and home with? Why was she wearing black? **_Little did Jojo know, E.Z. was doing the same thing. _**Does he like me? Do I like **__**him**__**? Why does he talk to **__**ONLY**__** me at school? Though he only tells me like 3 sentences a day. Am I different?**_

When they got to school they went to their lockers and met with each other again in 1st period. "All right class, pick a partner," ** A LOT **of people asked E.Z. to be their partner but she said the same thing to all of them, "I'm already with Jojo,"

People kept asking her to be their partner but still she said the same thing. Until… "Hey E.Z.," Todd was talking to E.Z. while Jojo was on the other side of the room sharpening his pencil but he could hear him talking to her. "So E.Z. wanna be my partner?" Todd was one of the coolest guys in the 9th grade. "Sorry but Jojo's my partner," Jojo knew she was going to say that but then something different happened, Todd was talking again, "Why are you with that loser-emo?! When you could be with someone like me?!" E.Z.'s eyes narrowed and she was glaring at Todd like she was going to kill him. E.Z. got up went to the teachers desk, grabbed her lunch and drink which was coffee and whoghetti.

E.Z. went to Todd and dumped the coffee on his head and brought back the whoghetti and smacked it straight into Todd's face. "Elizza Zarrena!" yelled Mrs. Seep. "I know where the principals office is," said E.Z. in a angry voice and stormed out of the room. Mrs. Seep knew she wasn't mad at _her_ and knew she was only sticking up for Jojo but she had to send her. Todd sat there with food all over him and gave Jojo a nasty look. Jojo knew Todd hated him now and was expecting something bad to happen.

E.Z. walked into the office and waited for the principal to come in. Miss Cartman was the principal of WhoVille High. "E.Z.," but before she could say any more E.Z. interrupted her, "Listen Miss Cartman, I was only," "I know," said Miss Cartman, "Miss Seep called my office and told me what happened, your not in trouble E.Z. it was a great and brave thing you did," said Miss Cartman. E.Z. was surprised and and and SHOCKED! "I'm going to let you off the hook this time, just don't let it happen again." E.Z. nodded and left the room when the bell rang.

Jojo left English and headed to his locker but when he got there, Todd was waiting for him.


	9. the talk with mrs seep

E

E.Z. walked to Jojo's locker before she went to hers. The hallways were all empty but she didn't notice. When she got to his locker she saw he wasn't there so she started to walk away but then heard banging. She turned around and saw that Jojo's locker door was moving. She punched the locker and it completely swung open with Jojo falling on the hallway floor.

E.Z. was startled. "Jojo!" He looked up at her desperately. E.Z. held out her hand and Jojo grabbed it. He felt that strange feeling again. "Jojo what happened?" Jojo stared at her with his big eyes. E.Z. couldn't help it, that look he was giving her; it just made her heart beat. But that's when E.Z. noticed something she didn't notice a few minutes ago, Jojo had a black eye.

E.Z. was at her locker getting some of her text books and putting them in her blue backpack. School was over and she NEEDED to catch up with Jojo. But before she could walk out of the school doors someone said "Elizza Zarrena may I speak to you?" E.Z. turned around it was Mrs. Seep. "Sure but not to be rude or anything but could we make it fast because I REALLY need to catch up with Jojo before he leaves," "Well E.Z. umm… Jojo is what I wanted Seep. "Sure but not to be rude or anything but could we make it fast because I REALLY need to catch up with Jojo before he leaves," "Well E.Z. umm… Jojo is what I wanted to talk to you about." "wha…?"

School was already out and Whos were already starting to walk home. Jojo was outside by the apple tree were E.Z. always waited for him or were occasionally he waited for her. Jojo was wondering were she was, but he just stood there. E.Z. was glancing at the clock. It was already 5 minutes after school. She was hoping Jojo didn't think that she had ditched him. "Well E.Z. is Jojo your friend?" E.Z. looked at Mrs. Seep and nodded. "Are you more than friends?" E.Z. wide eyed shook her head rapidly and said "No!" Mrs. Seep felt a little embarrassed now.


	10. chapter 9 part 2

Jojo was still waiting

Jojo was still waiting. Now its bin 10 minutes since schools bin out. Where was she? Jojo sat down, pulled out his CD player and started listening to music. He would wait a little longer.

"So E.Z. tell me does Jojo have any 'problems'?" E.Z. looked at her confusingly. "What do you mean?" E.Z. wanted to leave this room now. "Well Jojo isn't, well is he, ummm… lets just say does he not like his life?" E.Z. was stunned by Mrs. Seeps words. "Answer me!" yelled Mrs. Seep, she was getting a bit angry now. Now E.Z. was stuttering, "I-I don't rea-lly kn-ow. Mrs. Seep , I-I have to go,"

Jojo was now walking home its bin 20 minutes since schools bin out. He was already 2 blocks away from school. He looked back, but no one was behind him. He kept on walking. E.Z. ran out of the schools doors and looked for Jojo. She didn't see him. E.Z. started running as fast as she could, in a few minutes she saw Jojo's back. "Jojo," she yelled. Jojo turned around and waited. When E.Z. finally caught up with Jojo, she had never felt so tired in her entire life. Her legs were wobbling and she fell to the ground. Jojo quickly helped her up but she couldn't move. Jojo looked around and saw a huge apple tree close by and dragged her from her shoulders over to the tree. She sat there all tired and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	11. the picnic

When E

When E.Z. woke up, she realized that she had bin asleep for half an hour. She picked her head off the tree and in front of her was a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket, plates and a basket of apples. E.Z. was confused, were was Jojo? Then an apple fell from the sky and landed in the basket of apples. E.Z. looked up and there was Jojo in the tree. He looked down and saw that E.Z. had awakened. Jojo jumped down from the tree and landed right across E.Z. "Jojo how did you do this? What did you do?" E.Z. asked eagerly. Jojo thought for a moment you see Jojo left E.Z. to sleep while he ran home and asked Joja to help him do something for E.Z. since she defended him from Todd and dumped food all over him. Jojo had to admit that was funny. But Jojo just barely smiled and he grabbed E.Z.'s backpack and pulled out the black notebook and wrote: Hi. Look who woke up?

He passed the notebook to E.Z.

E.Z.:ya I was just so tired and weak.

Jojo: I could tell you ran and caught up with me quickly.

E.Z.: ya, sooo… what's this for?

Jojo: I wanted to thank you.

E.Z.: For what? Oh you mean the whole Todd situation.

Jojo: yup also for getting me out of my locker.

E.Z.: oh ya did they put you in there?

Jojo nodded.

E.Z. then realized Jojo's eye again. It was still black and she could tell Jojo was still in pain.

E.Z.: your eye did they ummm…

Jojo nodded. E.Z. got an ice pack from the cooler that was there and a baggy. She put the ice in the bag and held it up to Jojo's eye. He flinched but sat still. "Jojo," she started saying. "I'm really sorry. If I hadn't of done what I did to Todd then your eye would of never bin like this. Its all my fault." Jojo shook his head. "But it was my fault," Again Jojo shook his head. Jojo grabbed the notebook

Jojo: its not your fault its mine its cuz of the way I am.

E.Z.: Well I like you just the way you are.

E.Z. smiled. E.Z. thought for a moment then kissed him on the cheek. Now Jojo was **REALLY** shocked! E.Z. smiled and got up grabbing her backpack.


	12. Chapter 12

She helped Jojo fold the blanket and put the stuff away in the basket

She helped Jojo fold the blanket and put the stuff away in the basket. When they were done cleaning up, Jojo started to walk home and noticed that E.Z. was still walking with him. When they got to his house E.Z. was going to say 'bye' but instead Jojo said in a very low faint voice "Do you want to come in?" E.Z. laughed a bit and said "I'm sure my mom won't mind." Jojo moved his head toward the door as if to say 'let's go'. Jojo forgot his key so he knocked on the door. Joja answered "Hi Jojo, hi E.Z.," said Joja in a high pitched voice. "Hi Joja," said E.Z. Jojo just smirked at his sis and rubbed her head. Joja was beaming when she saw Jojo and E.Z. together. "So," Joja was saying, "What are you guys gonna do?" Jojo turned his head and looked at the stairs. "Oh, so your gonna go to your room?" Jojo nodded and started to walk up stairs. E.Z. followed. "Hey bro," Joja giggled when she said that cuz it was always '_hey sis. _Jojo turned and looked at Joja. "Mom and Dad aren't home so you and the next 30 oldest are in charge." Jojo nodded it was always like that, but E.Z. looked at Joja, "So the 31st oldest kids take care of the other 36?!" Jojo and Joja both nodded. "WOW! I wish I had a family like this," Joja smiled, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Joja asked curiously. "Yup, I have a little 7 yr. old sister named Kiss and a 11yr. old brother named T.J." Joja stopped smiling and her mouth dropped a bit. "Oh but Kiss she's got 2 names put together so we call her K.X. sometimes," Jojo though did notice how Joja was reacting. But he just tapped E.Z. on the shoulder and started to walk up stairs. When they got to a very colorful door E.Z. raised one eyebrow and said "This is your room?" Jojo shook his head. He opened the door and E.Z. took a look inside. There were so** MANY** beds! On the floor on the walls and even some on the ceiling! "Jojo, this is your sister's room?!" Jojo smiled a bit and nodded. After climbing about 50 more stairs they were at Jojo's room. E.Z. went inside and saw that the walls were posted with drawings and drawings of machines, inventions. But there were also lyrics of songs that that she had never heard before, but they sounded **REALLY** good. Jojo watched E.Z. look around; she was really interested in his stuff.


	13. part of chapter 12

A few minutes later they were sitting on Jojo's bed and E

A few minutes later they were sitting on Jojo's bed and E.Z. was telling Jojo about his inventions and how amazing they were. That's when E.Z. saw a piece of paper on the floor that had fallen out of Jojo's folder. "Hey, what's this?"

E.Z. bent down and grabbed the piece of paper, when Jojo saw what it was, he kind of froze. E.Z. was reading the paper and looked up at Jojo. "You wrote this?" Jojo blushed and nodded. "It sounds really good, can you play it?" Jojo shook his head. "Please, for me?" E.Z. made a sad look on her face. Jojo smirked and nodded his head. He grabbed the Whotar and started playing the song and singing! E.Z. was listening in amazement she had never heard Jojo sing before. His singing broke through her heart and it started beating. She was thinking. _He's such a good singer. He really is cute. You know what, I do like him!_

Joja of course was in the secret passage way listening to Jojo. Joja smiled a smile so wide it was even wider than the 'Grinch's' smile.

E.Z. started singing with Jojo and moving around the room a little.

"I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul,"

Jojo while singing was thinking in his head to. _She has such a good voice. She likes my stuff. She likes music._

But when Jojo looked at E.Z. again, the glow that was around her was brighter, brighter than anything he's ever seen. They both ended the song together.

"Your beautiful soul yeah,"

"Oh Jojo that was amazing!" Jojo thought for a few seconds. _Should I tell her that I wrote the song for her? It is a perfect time. _Jojo took a deep breath. "E.Z." he said, "That song I- I- wrote it for…" "Hey Son!" Jojo, shocked half to death fell off his bed. "Son are you okay?" said Ned. He held his hand out to Jojo. Jojo took it and got up. "Jojo," said E.Z. "Are you okay?" Jojo just looked down and nodded. "Oh hi E.Z. how are you?" asked Ned. "I'm fine," "Oh ummm… Jojo dinner's ready," Jojo nodded. "Oh then I think I should get going." Said E.Z. Jojo wanted to ask E.Z. if she could stay for dinner but his dad was in the room so he didn't say anything. But then Joja ran in and said, "Daddy can E.Z. stay for dinner?" E.Z. smiled and looked at Ned. "If it's okay with her mom," Ned said smiling. E.Z.'s smile grew bigger. 


	14. sorry this is really chp13 dinneroops

'Ring Ring Ring' "Hello this is Mrs

'Ring Ring Ring' "Hello this is Mrs.Osseyl speaking," "Hi mom!" "E.Z. were are you?" "Oh I'm at the O'Malley's house" "O'Malley?" "Ya you know the mayors house," "WHAT! Why are you at the _mayor's _house? Did you get in trouble?" "Sure mom, I committed some federal crime. No listen my friend Jojo is the son of the mayor." "Oh, what friend? How come I haven't met him?" "I don't know but listen can I eat dinner here?" "Dinner?" "Please mom please," "Sure but don't be home to late, got it?" "Yop thanks mom,"

Ned smiled. Jojo who was right next to him just stared at E.Z. "I love you mom, with all my heart," "Me to sweetie," "bye mom" "bye Elzy"

When Ned heard E.Z. tell her mom that she _loves_ her it made his smile go away and made him feel a bit sad. Jojo saw this happen and he knew that his dad was thinking of him. But Jojo just looked down kind of disappointed at himself. But both Who's thoughts were interrupted by E.Z. Jojo was now use to that. "Thanks for having me over," "No problem E.Z. a friend of my son is a friend of ours," After Ned said that E.Z.'s smile and the 'glow' around her exploded to Jojo's eyes! Jojo had to turn away because it was so bright! Ned looked at Jojo and was wondering what he was doing. He was turning away as if something was hurting his eyes. Ned shrugged, "So lets get to that dinner table," Ned started walking to the dinner table. "Jojo come on!" E.Z. pushed Jojo a little play wise and she started to run. Jojo smiled a bit and he started running after her. They both passed Ned and he smiled. He needed to talk to Sally about this.

"Dinners great Mrs. O'Malley," said E.Z. in a cheerful voice. Jojo has never seen her so… so happy! "Oh thank you but call me Sally, okay Elizza Zerrena," "Oh call me E.Z.," both girls laughed a bit. "Ya dawg!" said Ned. When Jojo heard that he was thinking, _oh brother, please dad DOESN'T try to act cool. _But Jojo just looked at his dad with a face that kind of says 'don't do that'. Ned hushed up and turned to E.Z. "So what do your parents do? You know for work?" When Jojo heard this he got a frown on his face and wished his father wouldn't have said that. Jojo knew something that only he and E.Z. knew.


	15. talking with sally

When EZ heard this her smile went away and she looked down

When EZ heard this her smile went away and she looked down. "Uh.. Actually its only my mom," EZ said in a low muffled voice. Jojo could see EZ trying to fight back tears. He hated seeing her like that. "My mom is a reel state agent and my dad he-he umm… he died 5 yrs ago," Sally put a hand up to her mouth and gasped. And of course Ned regretted what he had just said, "EZ I'm sorry I brought that question up." He said in a soft gentle voice. "Its okay um.. can I use your restroom," "Sure Jojo show her were the nearest one is," said Sally. Jojo got out of his seat and started walking upstairs. When they were outside of the bathroom door EZ said "Thanks Jojo" He put his hands on her shoulders as if to say 'are you okay' "Ya I'm fine thanks," EZ walked in and Jojo headed down stairs.

EZ grabbed her key out of her backpack and stuck it into her front door. She was now home after her dinner at the O'Malley's household. Ned and Jojo dropped her off as she waved goodbye to them and went into her house. "Mom, I'm home!" E.Z.'s mom walked into the room waved to her but then told her to be quiet. EZ thought that probably her brother and sister were asleep. "E.Z. honey I want to talk to you." EZ looked confused but went to the couch and sat. Her mom came over and sat next to her. "Hun I want to talk to you about your friend Jojo" "Huh?"

Ned was in the car driving back home with Jojo in the passenger seat. "So Jojo, EZ seems really nice," Jojo nodded without even looking at him. "Is she a good friend?" Again Jojo nodded. "Do you like her?" Jojo now looked up at his dad in confusion. Why would his dad ask him something like that? Was it obvious he **did **like EZ? "Well do you?" asked his father again with curiosity. Jojo escaped from his own little world and said, "How?" in a very low voice his father almost didn't hear him. Ned didn't say anything because he was still stunned by hearing his son talk. "Uhh.. I mean you know like more than a friend?" Jojo of course didn't want to tell his father the truth so he shook his head and gave an annoyed look to his father. And they were silent the rest of the way home.

When they got home Jojo ran to his room he just wanted to go to bed. "Daddy, Daddy," squealed 12 of his girls who all ran up to him and gave him a hug. Sally walked into the room and smiled, "All right girls, don't kill your father now come on time for bed," All the girls ran into their room and climbed their ladders to their beds and went to sleep. "Huh…" sighed the mayor while sitting in his chair. "Had a tough day at work?" said Sally. "Yup, in fatherhood," "Oh well what's wrong?" "Me," said Ned. Sally frowned. "Ned there's nothing _wrong_ with you," "Yes there is Sally, I cant connect with Jojo hu…" Ned sighed again. "Why? Did he tell you something?" "No, he just I –I, Sally does Jojo love me?" Sally froze she had never seen Ned so sad. But what both Who adults didn't know was that Jojo was downstairs getting his own glass of water and heard the ENTIRE conversation. Jojo couldn't believe it. _Does my dad think I don't love him? Does he think I hate him just because I don't talk to him? What should I do? _His parents started to talk again.

"Ned of course he loves you" "Then why does he never talk to me?" "I'm sure he has his reasons, but you can't just jump to conclusions that he doesn't love you," "Your right Sally, and you know what I'm gonna start talking to him more" "Good," "Oh and Sally," "Yes?" "I umm.. kinda did ask him something personal on our way back from E.Z.'s." "What did you ask him?" "Well I asked him if EZ was friend.." Ned said slowly. "Uh-huh and?" "Then I asked him if he liked her," Ned looked at Sally. Sally's eyes got wide "And?" "And he told me how" Sally got a smirk on her face and said, "He, he talked to you?" Ned nodded. "I was stunned, but then I told him more than a friend," Sally smiled and continued to listen.


	16. continuing the talkjojo & joja discover

"Then he shook his head at me and gave me this look

"Then he shook his head at me and gave me this look. I don't know what it was but it was harsh to _me _so I didn't say anything the rest of the way home." Now Sally had a confused face "Uh.. well sweet heart we will think about it more in the morning kay?"

"All right" Sally turned the lights in the room off and started walk into the kitchen. Jojo quickly hid behind the table and waited until his mom left the room. But Jojo couldn't leave because his mom would eventually see him. So Jojo opened the cabinet that was under the sink and got in. He twisted the pipe and a secret door opened.

Jojo walked through the secret hall and was almost to his room when… "OWWW!" Jojo fell to the floor when he heard the voice. He had stepped on somebody's finger but whos? He thought. Jojo could hear the Who crying he was wondering who it was. And then he knew, all his sisters would appear clearly in the dark because of their bright colors. All except for one. Joja. She was still crying softly when Jojo got down on the ground and started to rub her finger. He could see her a little now but only because of her big blackish/reddish/brownish eyes. Then she started to talk, "Jojo wh- what are you doing here?" Jojo pointed up she knew that meant that he was goin to his room. "Have you known about this passage way for forever?" asked Joja still in pain. Jojo nodded. He was thinking to himself again. _\what is she doing here? Has she known about this forever to? What was she doing here anyways? _"Jojo" his thoughts got interrupted. He looked at Joja. "Jojo do you love dad? You do right?" Jojo looked at her curiously _did she hear mom and dads conversation to? _Jojo looked at Joja again and nodded. He _did _love his dad He _didn't _hate him. He just _didn't _want to become mayor.


	17. Jojo can we go to Whogoon?

"Then he shook his head at me and gave me this look

"Then he shook his head at me and gave me this look. I don't know what it was but it was harsh to _me._ So I didn't say anything the rest of the way home." Now Sally had a confused face. "Uh... Well sweetheart we will think about it more in the morning. Kay?" "All right" Sally turned off the lights in the living room and started heading towards the kitchen. Jojo quickly hid behind the table and waited until his mom left. But Jojo still couldn't leave because his mom would eventually see him. So Jojo opened the cabinet under the sink and got in. he twisted the pipe and a secret door opened.

Jojo walked through the secret hall and was almost to his room when,… "OWWW!" Jojo fell to the floor when he heard the voice. He had stepped on someone's finger, but who's? he thought. Jojo could hear the who crying he was wondering who it was. And then he knew, all his sisters would appear clearly in the dark because of their bright colors. All except for one. Joja. She was still crying softly when Jojo got down on the ground and started to rub her finger. He could see her a little now but only because of her big blackish/reddish/brownish eyes. Then she started to talk. "jo-jo wha-t are you doing here?" Jojo pointed up. She knew that that meant that he was going to his room. "have you known about this place forever?" asked Joja still in pain. Jojo nodded. He was thinking to himself again. _What is she doing here? Has she known about this forever to? What was she doing? _"Jojo," his thoughts once again interrupted. He looked at Joja. "You love dad right?" Jojo looked at her curiously. _Did she hear mom and dad's conversation to? _Jojo looked at her again and nodded. He _did _ love his father, he _didn't _ hate him, he just _didn't_ want to become mayor.

The rest of the week was normal. Nothing really happened except that everyday after 1st period Todd put Jojo in his locker. Jojo tried to fight back but Todd was so big and tall. And he was so small. But right after Todd left EZ always came and got him out. Anyways the weekend came and as always Jojo would just be in his room writing or drawing and occasionally he would have to take one or more of his little sisters out some where.

"Hey Jojo," yelled Ned from downstairs. "Would you come down here," Jojo hopped off his bed and headed downstairs. While Jojo was walking down the 'never ending staircase' Ned was in the doorway talking to someone. "So Lily are you sure?" "Oh yes of course please we would love you to join us," said Lily. Jojo was finally downstairs when he saw his dad, mom, and 96 sisters at the door.

Jojo approached his dad and just stared at him. "Hey Jojo there you are," Ned opened the door and there in the doorway was EZ and her family. "Hi Jojo!" EZ was waving at him bright eyed. "Umm… hi Jojo I'm Mrs. Osseyl I'm EZ's mom." Jojo looked at her who apparently first name was Lily. She looked **A LOT** like EZ she was dark blue and white stripes had dark dark blue hair with a royal blue streak in it, like EZ had a black stripe in her. Her eyes were just like her daughters but EZ's were bigger and browner. But you could tell that they were related. They almost looked like sisters because EZ's mom looked really young!

"Umm… sweetheart" Sally started saying "Mrs. Osseyl and her family wants us to go to Whogoon with them." When his mom finished saying that all his little sisters squealed except for Joja. "So what do you say?" Jojo thought for a moment he wasn't really excited because Jojo took a ride on a huge gigantic red rubber band every night when he walked his way up to the old observatory. But when Jojo looked at EZ he could tell she was thinking to.

Well EZ _was_ thinking, _does he want to go? What if he says no? I will feel like such an idiot! _Sally broke both their thoughts but was speaking to Jojo "So Jojo what's your answer?" Jojo shrugged and then was tackled by all of his little sisters "THANK YOU! Jojo!" yelled one of his sisters. "YA THANKS!" yelled another one. "TOOF!" shouted Heady. "I'M GETTING THIS ON MY WHOPHONE!" "I love you." Jojo turned his head looking for the Who who had said that. Then he found Joja looking at him smiling a bit. He was going to put his hand on her shoulders but got knocked down again by his sisters.

Sally and Ned were smiling watching their daughters tackle Jojo happily. **Weird huh?** EZ was smiling a long with her mother and 2 siblings. "All right all right that's enough girls," said Ned with a huge smile on his face. All the girls stopped and looked at there dad. Ned's smile turned into a frightened frown and then all the girls got off of Jojo and tackled their father. Jojo crawled to the couch and was relief that he could breathe again. Ned was stioll on the ground calling for help "Help Sally!" Sally smiled "Okay girls ATTENTION!" sally said playfully but for some reason all the girls stopped and got in a straight line. Sally and Lily looked surprised "Uh good job now march and go get your coats." Sally said in a confused but steady voice.

All the girls were marching in a straight line and listening to their mothers orders. Jojo was still on the ground by the couch watching them one by one walk by. He thought they looked like miniature Whobots. It was kinda creepy to him actually. "Wow! You really know how to control them." Said Lily in a surprising voice. "Well, when you have 97 kids you need to find some type of strategy to keep everything in order." Sally said in an unsure voice. Lily just smiled at her. When all the girls came back Ned led them all to the car which was very _long _it almost looked like a Whomo (limo). All the girls ran in and took their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Jojo took his normal seat _all the_ _way in the back. _While the O'Malley family was getting in their car the Osseyl family watched amazingly and had a bit of curiosity on their faces. Then they got in their own teeny tiny 4 seat car and headed off to Whogoon.


	18. Whogoon

The rest of the week was normal

When they got their they all got their tickets and separated from everyone else. Jojo went to a bench and sat their surprisingly Joja followed him. Jojo looked at her then gestured his head toward some of the rides. Joja shook her head. Jojo looked at her confusingly. Joja put her hands on her stomach and stuck her tongue out. Jojo tilted his head to the side and gave her another confused look. Joja shrugged. EZ had seen this all and came over to them "How can you do that?" Jojo and Joja both gave her a confused look. "ya! How can you do that? You 2 just had a whole conversation without even talking!" EZ took a seat next to Jojo. "I don't know," said Joja. "I'm just used to not hearing him talk so I found a different way to communicate with him." "So why are we just sitting here when we could be riding rides?" asked EZ. Jojo shrugged. So Joja started to speak "I don't like roller coasters" "Why?" "They make my stomach hurt" EZ was frowning now and could tell that he would be disappointed if he didn't ride any rides with her. EZ looked at Jojo and Joja in disbelief. "Come on! The sickening in your stomach is one of the best parts!"

Jojo turned to Joja she gave him a worried look but then nodded.

Jojo looked back at EZ and nodded. EZ's frown turned into a huge smile. "Well then lets go" Jojo and Joja both stood up and followed her. But Joja was having 2nd thoughts.

While EZ, Jojo and Joja were waiting in line for a new ride, Joja was looking up at all the gizmos and gadgets the coaster was made out of. All the loops and turns it made her sick and dizzy. "This is going to be so much fun!" Jojo just shrugged and Joja was still caught up in her own thoughts.

When they got to the front of the line EZ sat on the side Joja sat on the other side and Jojo sat in the middle. He was kind of embarrassed about that but coasters rules.

"Jojo" Joja whispered in his ear. "I'm scared," Jojo put his hand on her knee he was trying to tell her that everything was going to be just fine. When the ride was starting Joja was strangling Jojo's hand that he could even feel his own blood being cut off. The coaster was moving upward slowly and Joja was closing her eyes tightly. Grabbing on tightly to the handle bar. When the coaster reached to the top Jojo EZ and Joja could see that they were going to dive straight down.

Joja was trembling. EZ looked at her "Joja don't be scared, you know, I'm scared to," "You are?! No your not your being so brave," Joja said sheepishly. "I just think of the fun things" but right after EZ said that they were going down.

While all the Whos were yelling at the top of their lungs, Jojo stayed silent his hair hitting his face, EZ screamed along with everyone else in delight and Joja was screaming in fear.

Jojo could no longer feel his right hand because it was completely numb and Joja was still holding his hand making it even worse. When the ride was over Joja was so dizzy and terrified that EZ was carrying her on her shoulders. Jojo would of done it himself but of course Joja was to heavy for him. And to _tall. _"So Joja," EZ started "Are you okay?" "Ya-aa." Joja said stutter ling. Jojo looked at his sister with a worried look. He had never seen his sister so scared. Joja, on top of EZ's shoulders was shivering and looking around frantically and when EZ tripped a bit Joja completely freaked out and wanted to be put down immediately. Jojo and EZ left Joja sitting on a bench while they went walking around.

Joja was sitting on a bench buy the ice-cream stand when someone came over behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I sit next to you?" Joja turned around and TJ was there smiling shyly at her.


	19. who likes who?

"Umm "Umm.. sure," said Joja shyly. TJ sat next to her and smiled. For a few minutes it was just silent, then, "Do you want some ice cream?" Joja turned her head toward TJ her wide shining eyes starring into his dark brown ones. "sure," TJ walked up to the ice cream stand and returned in a few minutes with 2 vanilla ice cream cones. "Here you go," said TJ as he handed the cone to Joja.

Joja was caught up in her own thoughts when TJ broke through them. "So what's up between your brother and my sister?" Joja thought quickly again _it must run in the family EZ always brakes trough Jojo's thoughts and now TJ is braking through mine._

"Uhh.. I don't know you tell me," TJ sighed, "Does he like her?" Joja hung her head down. "Who?" "Does your brother Jojo like my sister EZ?" Joja was thinking that Jojo probably didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for EZ "Umm.. does your sister like my brother?" TJ looked down "You promise you wont tell anyone?" Joja kinda confused nodded.

"okay my sister does like Jojo a little bit I need to check her diary again to see if she wrote more." Joja smiled she was glad that EZ did like Jojo. "do you want to read some of her diary entries?" Joja looked up and then nodded with a smirk on her face.

TJ was diggin in his pockets now. "You carry her diary around with you?" "no I make copies of her entries," TJ pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Joja "This is an old one kay?"

EZ's diary:

Dear journal,

Today was the first day of high school, 9th grade when I opened the doors to WhoVille high I was amazed it was so much bigger than my old middle school, seriously huge! Anyways my locker number is 133 and my 1st period is English. Wich leads me to my next subject to write about. In English class there's a boy named Jojo. His fur color is black and gray. Well since he's the only person who had dark colors people were making fun of him  and I felt sorry for him. So I stood up and told everyone to knock it off. Surprisingly they did. Well anyways I started to talk to him and he seems really nice and he listens to me when I talk to him. Well again anyways I walk home with him and I don't know to me he's just fun and interesting to be with. And at lunch I kinda had a weird feeling in my stomach but oh well im gonna go good night.

Elizza Zarenna EZ

Joja lifted her eyes from the paper and looked at TJ. "wow.." TJ stared at her and they just sat there.

"So Lily," said Sally while carrying Heady. Sally, Lily and Heady were sitting on a bench talking while Ned went on some rides with his daughters. "your daughter EZ is very nice" "Thank you I am hoping that I will be able to meet your son Jojo more, that's all EZ talks about" Sally smirked but with a bit of curiosity on her face "What do you mean?" "Well when I'm holding a conversation with her shes always caught up in thinking of other things and when I ask her what shes thinking of she says 'oh about school on how Jojo and I did this' or 'you know what Jojo said' stuff like that." Sally smiled she couldn't understand that Jojo talked a lot to EZ if she has so many things to talk about him. "Well I'm glad Jojo has a new friend" "Ya EZ can be really easy to connect with she has A LOT of friends and I know that for a fact but shes bin with Jojo lately." Sally and Lily both exchanged glances and smiled. "Toof!" yelled Heady.Lily and Sally started laughing and patted Heady's big orange bow.


	20. OH no! Not Todd!

"Umm "Come on daddy!" persisted one of his 96 Who girls. "Okay okay," said Ned cheerfully. His daughters wanted their dad to keep on riding rides with them. Honestly he was kind of getting a bit sick. "What ride are we going on now?" the little girls smiled at him "Who Tops!" said one of his girls while spinning around from side to side. The mayor smiled but inside he was gagging a bit. He **DID NOT** like the ride 'Who Tops'. It was to dizzy for him and again he was already feeling a bit sick. Ned got in line and waited painfully.

**Poor Ned…. Huh?**

"So I'm glad that your family could come with us," said EZ while walking by Jojo. Jojo just looked at her then looked down. He doesn't know what but something was different today with EZ. She looked the same she sounded the same she was acting the same, or was she? Now that Jojo looked at EZ again she didn't seem herself, she wasn't talking as much and she seemed, seemed…. Blank. Her expression on her face was always easy to tell but today her face just seemed blank. She was just looking down and staring at the ground, walking and every now and then would say something short. Jojo was a bit creped out. _What's wrong with her? Did I do something? _Jojo was now confused. But of course he didn't say anything.

"Wow," said Joja. Her and TJ were still sitting on the bench, Joja still had the paper in her hand and was stunned. "So…does that mean my sis likes your bro?" asked TJ curiously. "I really don't know" TJ looked down. "I think it does," said TJ. He lifted his head and looked at Joja. "I know its wrong but can you please find out more info?" TJ smiled and nodded. "Thanks Teej," Joja said smiling. TJ smiled back and leaned toward her.

Joja was a bit frightened but just sat there. TJ was about 3 inches away from Joja when he opened his arms wide. Joja was confused but then realized that he wanted a hug. _Go on hug him. If you don't then he wont know that you like him. Do I want him to know? _Joja opened her arms and leaned toward TJ. They were hugging. 

EZ and Jojo were now sitting at a table eating Whodogs. "Jojo has the day bin good?" Jojo stopped sipping his soda and looked up at EZ. He shrugged. "So its okay?" EZ asked doubtfully. Jojo nodded. They sat there for about 2 minutes when EZ broke the silence, "well I'm gonna go get more soda," she got up and walked toward the stand. Jojo just sat there picking at his fries when "Well, well well look who we have here," said a mimicking voice.

Jojo turned around and saw Todd and his 'gang'. "Hey guys," Todd was saying "How would you feel if you got food dumped all over you?" the other boys made nasty faces. "Well I think its time for some payback time, don't you?" Todd grabbed his blue slushy took the lid off and was moving it towards Jojo's head. Jojo closed his eyes. Todd was now tilting it and before they both knew it Jojo was on the ground and EZ had slushy all over her head.

EZ had ran up pushed Jojo to the ground and sat were Jojo was and before Todd could stop him self the slushy fell on EZ.

"EZ! I'm sorry! I dint mean to…" but he was cut off by her, "**TOD! JUST GO AND LEAVE Jojo ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T HARM HIM! DON'T ANYTHING!" **Jojo had never seen EZ so mad. Furious. Angry. EZ was burning with anger.! And she was yelling. "**EZ! HOW CAN YOU STICK UP FOR THAT, THAT LOSER!? HE'S NOTHING! HE'S WORTHLESS!" **yelled Todd back.

EZ was frozen and hurt badly from his words. Jojo watched from the ground desperately. EZ lowered her head and blinked. She was crying. Jojo had seen her want to cry before but now she _was_ crying, in pain. His own eyes started to fill with tears. "Todd just leave please. Leave." EZ was speaking in a soft voice now almost a whisper. "Come on guys," Todd didn't like seeing her like this either but not as much as Jojo.

When Todd left, EZ sat at the table and put her head down and started to cry. Jojo got up and off the ground and sat next to her patting her back without saying a word. EZ lifted her head her blood was still boiling on the inside but she smiled at Jojo and rested her head on his shoulder. Jojo was rubbing her soft silky thick hair. He was glad that he was the one who had her on his shoulders. 


	21. Clayeena

It's bin about 3 weeks and High school was going still bad for Jojo as usual but he was use to it

It's bin about 3 weeks and High school was going still bad for Jojo as usual but he was use to it. But Todd didn't even talk to him, yet hurt him. EZ's high school life was going normal; she was hanging out with Jojo and by doing that her reputation was **NOT **going down because **EVERYBODY **loves EZ. And why wouldn't they? She was nice, funny, cute, smart, and perfect! But since EZ's bin coming over a lot, A LOT of his sisters were saying things like, "oooOOoo Jojo's got a girlfriend!" or "Your gonna marry EZ." Or "Hey Jojo where's your future wife?"

Well Jojo was getting really mad about that and he's never had this much attention from his family. Well one day :( "Hey Jojo," it was one of his little sister well actually she wasn't little she was one of the oldest. She was 13 yrs. Old. She liked her brother but didn't like how her dad always paid more attention to him. They were outside, Clayeena (Jojo's sister) was planting some plants for her mom and Jojo was outside waiting for EZ. "Hey Jojo," said Clayeena. Jojo turned his head to her. Jojo knew she didn't like it that he was getting a lot of attention. "So…. You waiting for EZ?" Jojo nodded with a frown on his face he didn't like were this was going. "Or should I say your wanna be girlfriend?" Clayeena liked messing with him. Jojo was getting mad now and gave her a glare. "You do like her right? Of course you do." She said that as if she already knew the answer. Jojo glared madly at her and shook his head slowly. EZ was on the sidewalk right in front of the O'Malley's house. Clayeena saw her and smiled. Jojo had his back to her. "You 2 are probably going out secretly. Huh? And if not then just ask her out, then you'll marry her, unless you already _did_." Said Clayeena happily. But Jojo couldn't take it anymore he burst! " Clayeena!" he yelled in a soft voice. "I don't like EZ, you know she's nothing, she's just another Who, a normal Who." So stop bugging me! I don't care about her like that." Jojo turned around and saw EZ there with a sad shocked look on her face.

Her eyes were watery and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "EZ…" said Jojo softly. "SAVE IT! If that's how you feel about me then why didn't you say so? "No you don't understand!" "Oh! So now I don't understand?!" EZ turned around and started to run away. "EZ!" but she didn't turn around. "Wow bro. You need to learn how to talk to girls." Said Clayeena while smiling. Jojo gave her a REALLY BAD look and stormed into the house. "Hey Jojo what's wrong?" asked his dad. But Jojo just ran past him heading to his room.

**Okay so obviously they got in a argument so things haven't bin the same now you know in movies there's a song playing and its just showing the movie. No ones talking well that's what im gonna do. Its better if you listen to the song while reading the story it really sets the mood. Well im gonna put the lyrics the song is 'When it rains' by paramore kay? Please review! Thnx :) I actually hate my own character Clayeena lolz :D **

EZ's at home looking out the window with a sad face. It was a dark gloomy day and it was raining.

"_And when it rains, on this side of town,_

_It touches everything._

_Just say it again and mean it."_

EZ was remembering what Jojo had said. It hurt badly. _Did he mean what he said?_

"_We don't miss a thing. You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole. (blackest hole)"_

Jojo and EZ were at school and saw each other eye to eye. And EZ just put her head down and walked away, leaving Jojo there confused.

"_And convince yourself that its not the reason you don't see the sun anymore. _

_And oh, oh how could you do it? _

_Oh I, I never saw it coming _

_Oh, oh I need an ending _

_So why cant you stay _

_Just long enough to explain?"_

It was lunch time and Jojo & EZ bumped into each other. Jojo opened his eyes a bit but, "Hey EZ sit with me," said Todd. Jojo looked at her waiting for her answer. She looked at Jojo then back at Todd. "Sure," Jojo frowned and watched her walk with Todd. EZ looked back and watched Jojo walk to his normal table alone :(

"_And when it rains._

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away._

_From all of the ones who love you."_

After school Jojo ran home. "Jojo are you okay?" asked his mom and dad. Jojo looked at them and ran upstairs. His parents exchanged worried looks and shook their heads sadly.

"_From everything._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And you'll sleep till May _

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore"_

Everyday after school, Jojo would just lock himself in his room. Same as EZ. All her other friends called her to do stuff or hang out but she wasn't in the mood for fun.

"_and oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I , I never saw it coming_

_And oh, oh I need an ending_

_So why cant you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time._

_Take my time._

_Take these chances just turn it around (take your time)_

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow._

_And take these chances to turn it around (take my…)_

_Just turn it around."_

EZ's mom and Jojo's parents kept talking on the phone. "EZ hasn't bin herself," "Jojo is locking himself in his room more." "What's happening?" "They haven't bin with each other lately." "I know, why? :( "We don't know why" they all said sadly.

"_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh how could you do it?_

_Oh, I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, I need an ending_

_So why cant you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

_You can take your time, take my time."_

**So yop that's the song I really recommend listening to it it's a great song! Please review! :D Thnx! :) oh but wait I suggest to go to youtube type in 'Jojo when it rains' and the 1****st**** video ther click on it have the video load and when its done go to the other tab (fanfic) and have the video playing. TRY IT! I did it and it was great. Thnx again :) I would love to ****HEAR ****REVIEWS! LIKE HORTON HEAR A WHO! GET IT? XD IM WEIRD PLEASE IGNORE ME, ****BUT NOT MY STORY! XD!**


	22. Chapter 22

EZ was walking to school by herself but she still took the long way because if she went the short way, all of her 'friends' would see her and chat.

Well she wasn't in the mood. So since she took the long way, she passed the O'Malley's house, but EZ left early so she doesn't have to run into Jojo. But what EZ didn't know, is that Jojo saw EZ every morning walking past his house. He would just look out the window and a knot would start to tie in his stomach. He felt sick.

Every time EZ walked pass the house she would stop and stare at it. Remembering every morning walking up the front steps and being greeted by an O'Malley, mostly his sisters. She lowered her head in sadness and kept walking.

When EZ got to school she sat at a table with a bunch of other whos who where chatting. Jojo arrived at school 15 minutes before school started. EZ saw Jojo and lowered her head as she watched Jojo take a eat at the edge of the school fountain outside.

Todd saw EZ looking at Jojo with a sad and lonesome look on her face. "Hey EZ, what's up?"

"Hugh? Oh not much," she answered.

"You look sad,"

"No, I'm fine," she said with a low voice.

"Okay then, hey what happened to that Jojo dude?"

EZ winced at the pain of hearing that name,

"Oh, ugh…….we got in an argument, no big."

Todd tilted his head, "You did? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? Guys! GET OVER HERE!"

EZ lifted her head, "Todd don't!" but Todd and his gang where heading towards Jojo.

Jojo saw them walking towards himand he knew this was not good.

"Hey, I heard you did something to EZ," said Todd standing in front of him. Jojo looked up at him blankly. Todd grabbed Jojo by the shoulders and soon a whole bunch of whos were gathered around.

Jojo was being held up in the air and one of Todd's guys squeezed there hand and punched him in the stomach.

"**YELP!!!" **Jojo's stomach was in pain. Some of the whos jaws dropped. Some gasped. They were actually feeling sorry for him. He brought his fist back and punched him again and Jojo yelped louder than before.

EZ finally got through the huge crowd and saw what was happening. Jojo had tears coming down his cheeks. EZ was speechless and by that time teachers were outside watching. Miss Cartman came up to E.Z.

"E.Z! Why aren't you stopping this!!!"

E.Z looked up at her and then back down.

_Why am I not stopping this? _

Miss Cartman broke through her thoughts,

"EZ I know you two got in an argument but wasn't he your best friend?"

EZ was confused but then looked up at her with a serious expression and started to walk in the circle. Miss Cartman smiled.

"**STOP!" **everyone quieted down and looked at EZ. Jojo was on the floor, on his knees, and heard her voice. He lifted his head and looked at her, he was completely crying silently now.

"Todd put Jojo down," she said in a stern but steady voice. Todd looked at her for a moment and then did what she said. Jojo still kept his head lowered.

"Jojo please look at me," she asked as she stood in front of him. Jojo lifted his head but didn't dare look at her, he just looked to the side.

"Jojo, please!" she begged. He turned his head and they were looking at each other eye to eye. His eyes where shaky and watery and everyone including the teachers were still watching.

"Listen I'm sorry if I misunderstood you, I-I just please forgive me…"

Jojo turned his head away and had his hand on his stomach.

EZ shook him by the shoulders, "Jojo! Please!"

Jojo looked at her again and then at the crowd.

He still hated attention. Jojo's expression changed just enough so that EZ could tell that he was sorry too and forgave her.

All the whos have NEVER seen a different expression on him. To some of the girls, it changed the whole way that they use to see him. He looked different now, well actually he was the same, but _their_ eyes changed to the way they saw him.

EZ quickly wrapped her arms around him. Whos in the crowd started cheering. EZ let go of him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Whos started cheering again and Jojo's face turned bright candy apple red.

EZ smiled, then it went away and she walked up to Todd.

"As for you, do you like water?"

"What?" said Todd. Then EZ automatically pushed him in the fountain. Whos started laughing and even teachers. Todd got what he deserved. The bell rang and whos started to walk to class. When EZ and Jojo where walking down the hall whos gave him high fives and put their hands on their shoulders and saying stuff about this morning.

Some boys even rubbed Jojo's hair, which he usually minded but not today.

Jojo's expression wasn't a frown but it wasn't a smile. It was more like half a smile. You could tell that he was happy. When Jojo and EZ were walking home, she stayed a while at his house then started to walk home. It felt so good to be in that house again. She was glad that her and Jojo where friends again.

But when she saw her house, her WHOLE DAY WAS RUINED! There was a sign on the front lawn that said "**FOR SALE**"

-----

Now I know what your thinking how could I do this!!!??? Plz review.


	23. Moving

**Jojo was at home, he had the same expression on his face that entire day. **

"**Jojo," Sally and Ned walked into his room he jerked his head towards the door. Sally's motuh dropped a bit and she was now hesitating. "Umm…sweetheart how was your day?"**

**Jojo looked up at his mother. She seemed worried. "good."**

**Sally stare at him surprisingly. "Well good," **

**The mayor didn't notice anything . Although Sally noticed that Jojo was **_**happy? She could tell by his face. **_

"_**Oh, um Jojo, EZ's on the phone right now," **_

_**Sally handed the phone to Jojo. Jojo held it up to his ear and made a loud sigh. **_

"_**Jojo!" EZ's voice said through the phone line. Jojo looked at his parents and they obviously noticed that he wanted them out. Ned closed the door behind him. **_

"_**Yeah?" Jojo asked quietly.**_

"_**Meet me under the big apple tree okay?"**_

"_**Sure but why?"**_

"_**I'll explain when we get there but hurry!" And with that EZ hung up the phone. Jojo ran out of his room but bumped into his dad who was right there in his doorway. **_

"_**Hey Jo, what's the rush?" Jojo looked up at his father. Jojo put his hands above his head and stood still. "What?" his dad asked. Jojo pretended he had an apple in his hand and pretended to bite it then put his hands above his head again. Ned was totally confused. Joja was standing by her father shaking her head. "Daddy," Joja said. Ned looked down at his second quietest child. "Yes Joja?"**_

"_**Umm…. Jojo is saying that he needs to go to the big apple tree and meet EZ." **_

"_**Right!" Ned said. He turned to Jojo but he was already gone. "Huh? Joja where did your bro go?" Ned turned to look at Joja but she was gone as well. "That's strange. Oh well," said Ned ;clueless. **_

_**Jojo was at the tree now and there was a note on it. It said: **_

_**Hey Jojo sorry, but go to Who Park and go all the way to the back and there's a white tree that has my sweater by it. Okay. Sorry. -EZ**_

_**Jojo ran all the way there and found the tree. EZ's sweater was by the tree. He went up to it and saw a note on it.:**_

_**Jojo, see the tree you're by, well knock on it three times and say Jojo O'Malley okay? -EZ**_

_**Jojo knocked on the tree and when he did say his name…a door opened in the tree. Jojo who just stood there in amazement finally got in. When he did, the door closed and he could tell that he was going up. When the door opened again he saw that he was at the top of the tree and was walking on a 'deck'. He saw EZ sitting in a corner and went up to her. **_

"_**Hey," he said. **_

"_**Hi. So now you know where my secret hideout is." **_

"_**What? What is this?" **_

"_**My dad made it for me when I was little. I have to knock three times and say my name. It's voice activate. Yours is not yet. Here," EZ handed Jojo a microphone from a shelf. "Now say Jojo O'Malley," Jojo did as she said, "Jojo O'Malley." a little green light came on, on the trunk of the tree. **_

"_**Okay so now you're welcomed here anytime! Just do what you did down there." Jojo was amazed by this. It was truly a great invention. **_

"_**Jojo this is our own little hide out." Jojo smiled. A full smile! Around the place were shelves, papers, artsy things, pictures. **_

_**Jojo went toward one side of the tree were there was a family picture. Jojo recognized some of the Who's in it. The picture was EZ's mom and dad standing next to each other with EZ in the middle, TJ holding her hand and KX in Lily's arms. It was a full family photo. EZ came over and stood besides him. **_

"_**Yop, that's my family." she said quietly. Jojo then noticed a picture next to that one. It was EZ with another girl Who. The other who had silver hair light blue eyes and she was silver and white striped. Jojo noticed that under the picture it said "Best Friends" Jojo didn't know why but he kept looking at her. **_

"_**Jojo," he turned to EZ looking eye to eye. Then that's when she cracked, she started crying. Badly! **_

"_**EZ, EZ whats wrong?" She looked up at him and started crying again. **_

"_**Listen Jojo…I'm…I'm…move…moving," EZ was crying even louder now. Jojo just sat there staring at her. "Wha-?" **_

_**Did she just say she was moving?**_

_**Jojo looked at her and she looked at him. "Jojo I'm sorry, when I got home the sign was on the front lawn and, and,"**_

"_**When?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**When are you moving?" Jojo asked heart broken. **_

"_**I'm laving tonight, but that's why I showed you this place. I want you to have it. Jojo looked around the 'tree house' and knew EZ actually wanted him to have it. "I will keep it safe." **_

_**EZ got up in a second and ran up to Jojo and hugged him so tightly that they both fell to the ground making Jojo fall on his back. But EZ was still crying into his shoulder. **_

"_**EZ its going to be okay. You're not moving far right?" Jojo wondered. EZ stopped crying and looked up at him wearily. "Right?" Jojo asked again. **_

"_**Jojo I'm moving to WhenVille." Jojo dropped to the ground. **_

"_**So I wont see you anymore?" **_

"_**Maybe. But most likely not." **_

_**The sun was now setting and Jojo and EZ were still in the tree's balcony. Watching the sun go down. **_

"_**Jojo," Jojo turned to EZ, her hair was blowing back because of the slight breeze. "Yeah?" he answered. **_

"_**Since I'm moving , I want to know something." Jojo looked at her curiously. **_

"_**What do you want to know?" EZ took a huge deep breath and said calmly and curiously, "I want to know, I want to know what you think, you know, about me?" Jojo didn't say anything right there but then he spoke,**_

" _**Ummm…well EZ you're a great friend and you helped me with everything. But you wont have any troubles at your new school. I mean you're nice, cool, pretty," Jojo was cut off by her "what? You think I'm pretty?" Jojo turned red, "Well yeah," EZ smiled happily. "you're not so bad yourself." she said with a smirk, still watching the sun. Jojo just stared at her shockingly but she didn't notice. **_

_**The sun was almost completely gone so EZ had to start walking home. Jojo walked with her. When they got to her front door EZ turned to Jojo, "Listen I loved being in Whoville but I will miss you the most," She leaned towards Jojo and planted a kiss on his lips. EZ backed away and smiled at him. Jojo was speechless but tried to talk anyways. "Wha-what was that for?" **_

"_**For everything, and I kind of wanted to do that for a long time" EZ gave him a wink and hugged him. "Good night Jojo O'Malley " and with that EZ walked into he house. Jojo just stood there but then realized that he needed to get home soon. **_

_**The little who was finally home and when he entered his front door, Sally came up and hugged him. "Hun,I'm sorry EZ's moving"**_

"_**Its okay mom, we talked about it already. She will do great." **_

_**Sally was obviously stunned but was glad that she could hear his wonderful voice. The next morning Jojo got up early and ran to the Osseyl's house. Maybe it wasn't too late. He wanted to say bye to EZ. Joja came with him. When they got there, there was a moving truck in front of the house. Joja saw TJ and ran to him. Jojo was still looking for EZ.**_

"_**Hey TJ!"**_

"_**Joja! Youre here!" **_

"_**I wanted to say bye," **_

_**Jojo finally saw EZ and ran up to her. **_

"_**Jojo you're here!"**_

"_**I wanted to say bye," EZ put her fingers to his lips. "There are no good byes, just long see you later's" Jojo smiled at her. He loved how she could just make up stuff. **_

"_**I'll miss you EZ" **_

"_**Jojo,"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Say my name, again"**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**EZ started singing a bit, "Say it again for me, cuz I love the way it feel when you tell me that I'm, the only one who blows your mind," Jojo smiled her singing was so graceful and he said, "EZ." she pecked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "don't forget me Jojo O'Malley,"**_

_**Joja hugged TJ and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I Love you Joja O'Malley," Joja hugged him tightly again. The Osseyl family got in their car and drove off. EZ and TJ were waving from the back window. EZ blew a kiss to Jojo and TJ held his arms out. EZ stuck her head out the window and yelled, "REMEMBER THERE ARE NO BOODBYE'S JUST LONG SEE YOU LATER'S!!!" then….they were gone. **_


End file.
